


McHanzo/Reaper:76/Hanzo with bored captive reader

by yandere_mccree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandere_mccree/pseuds/yandere_mccree





	McHanzo/Reaper:76/Hanzo with bored captive reader

McHanzo:  
Hanzo is…puzzled to say the least. He walked into your room to the sight of you making music of the few objects at your disposal. McCree thought it was adorable, his laughter was the thing that took you away from your trance.   
“What in the world are you up to, sugar?” He knelt down, positioning himself next to you.   
Your eyes shifted away from his figure and you could feel your cheeks flush as your nervously fidget with your hands, “Um…”  
Hanzo interrupted you, “Perhaps you need some entertainment, pet.”  
Jesse kept his eyes on you, widening his smile, “Play a song for us, baby.”  
After that moment, Hanzo invested into books and other forms of conventional entertainment. McCree pops into your room at random times during the day, hoping to catch you and your musical skills again. In the times he does, he wants you to play him a song, again.

Reaper76:  
Soldier was on his way to butter you up when he found you making a fort out of your pillows, bedsheet, and blankets. He thought you escaped at first, until he say your eyes between a few pillows.  
“And you wonder why I call you kitten,” he smiled, moving a pillow away to get a better view of you. He let out a light chuckle, “You’ve got to see this, Gabe.”  
Reaper followed the call, crossing his arms as he looked down on you, “What the hell is this?”  
You look down at your legs as you stammer on your words, “I’m sorry, I just…”  
Reaper’s sigh interrupted you as he approached you and Soldier, “I suppose this gives us an excuse to fuck you on the floor.”

Hanzo:  
He was just as embarrassed as you when he caught you laying on the carpet, counting aloud the dots in the intricate design.   
“Are you enjoying yourself?” His voice startled you, causing you to realize how silly you must look.   
“Sorry…I was just so bored…” you flustered around the words as he kept his confused look.   
“How may I fix that for you, my dear?” He extended a hand to you, which you took, elevating yourself from the carpet you were attached to.   
“It’s okay…” you kept your head down while you clenched your hands behind your back, still unsure how to feel.   
“Nonsense,” he lifted your chin with a tender hand, “perhaps if you behave, I’ll allow you some toy. Would you like that, pet?”  
Your body relaxes and you nod your head eagerly, “Yes, please, I’d like that a lot.”  
A small smile grew on his face and he planted a small kiss on your forehead, “Good.”


End file.
